Ornamental designs and decorative emblems are very popular and commonly found on articles of clothing and footwear, such as sneakers, sandals or shoes. Many people purchase articles of clothing or footwear that have favorite emblems or logos attached to them. Many people, particularly sports fans, tend to purchase many articles of clothing having the decal or logo of their favorite athletic team attached thereto. Teenagers and children, in particular, tend to purchase multiple articles with differing logos and emblems. Clothing that displays emblems, logos, favorite cartoons, sports teams, NASCAR racers or schools is in fashion. The accumulation of clothing and footwear with favorite logos and decals attached thereto becomes prohibitively expensive and space-consuming. The expenses for the clothing become astronomical and therefore limit the amount of articles which may be purchased.
If an individual desires to have differing emblems on different articles of clothing and footwear, the individual must purchase a variety of clothing and footwear at considerable expense. Therefore, there is a need for a interchangeable decorative patch or emblem for an article of clothing or footwear which is inexpensive, convenient, and aesthetically pleasing. The present invention enables an individual to interchange his/her favorite decals with different articles of clothing and footwear. The wearer is able to show enthusiasm for a favorite sports team with logos that are easily applied and removed, enabling one to change the appearance of the clothing or footwear as desired.